


你逃不走的♡我沒想過逃 03 生氣 (慎入)

by HSWonderland



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSWonderland/pseuds/HSWonderland
Summary: 純甜短篇 持續更新53  甜衍密宇 第三人稱(怕太長 這一篇第三)第一次寫車 小破車 寫得不好 求不駡/“公司不是早就規定不能辦公室戀愛了嗎？”“為了你 改了。”
Relationships: 53 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	你逃不走的♡我沒想過逃 03 生氣 (慎入)

**Author's Note:**

> 純甜短篇 持續更新  
53 甜衍密宇 第三人稱(怕太長 這一篇第三)  
第一次寫車 小破車 寫得不好 求不駡  
/  
“公司不是早就規定不能辦公室戀愛了嗎？”  
“為了你 改了。”

這是第一次，也是唯一一次令韓勝宇生氣。自從曹先生跟韓先生在一起後，他總是找藉口不上班，要韓勝宇幫他處理所有事。曹爸媽早就知道曹承衍喜歡男生，也沒阻止他們在一起，清楚自家兒子懶惰的性格也沒管他，害曹承衍更放肆。這一天，韓勝宇又被曹承衍用“不去一個星期也別想下床”要脅去了個飯局，沒告訴曹承衍自己對酒精敏感的韓勝宇硬著頭皮去了一趟。過程中金耀漢受託灌醉韓勝宇，勝宇雖然頭昏腦漲，為了簽合同還是把每一杯倒入口中。“金老闆可以簽合同了嗎？”“合同就不簽了，等著你家那位來接你回去好好睡一覺吧。”曹承衍慢悠悠地從包廂門口走到韓勝宇身邊“寶貝，酒好喝嗎？我可是選了這裏最好的紅酒哦！”韓勝宇突然意識到自己可能被曹承衍耍得團團轉，但還是想相信他“所以意思是合同是假的，要灌醉我才是真的？”看到曹承衍得意地點點頭剛碰到韓勝宇襯衣扣子就被扇了一巴掌然後韓勝宇頭也不回走了。“你好像玩大了。”金耀漢看著一臉錯愕的曹承衍搖搖頭也出去了。曹承衍反應過來後已經找不到韓勝宇了，回包廂把韓勝宇落下的東西收拾好。看見包裏的一瓶白色藥丸寫著過敏藥和想起剛剛韓勝宇的反應意識到自己真的玩大了，想打給韓勝宇道個歉卻發現他連手機都沒拿。而另一邊的韓勝宇也沒多好受，單薄的襯衣抵不住冰冷的飄雪，加上過敏的忽冷忽熱讓韓勝宇更辛苦，他跑到公園的長椅折起長腿緊緊抱著，通紅的鼻頭和眼眶還有眼裡的一泡眼淚委屈到不行。因為過敏藥沒帶本來想也別賭氣，衹是想到曹承衍沒管自己身體只顧自己開心就怒氣上頭，直接搶佔露宿者的地盤躺在長椅上。半夜的溫度再低了幾度，酒精上頭敏感發燒還穿著襯衫薄西褲，韓勝宇想去醫院但是連撐起身體的力氣都沒有了，昏昏沉沉暈了。  
/  
白色的天花映入眼簾，一旁的點滴透露了韓勝宇被送進了醫院。但是你錯了，不是曹承衍送他進的醫院，而是加班回家經過公園的金宇碩。“你醒啦，韓助理。”金宇碩是曹承衍公司的員工，看到自家老闆的小情人就這樣縮在公園嚇了一跳，發現他滾燙的額頭就送了他到醫院“我打給了曹總裁他會來看著你的。”韓勝宇不想面對曹承衍轉頭把點滴拔掉，揚起被子想離開病房。一打開門曹承衍已經到了，看見韓勝宇激動得咬緊後槽牙，不顧他的掙扎把他緊緊摟在懷裏“我錯了寶貝，我真的不知道你會敏感，我不會再犯了，別離開我好嗎？”感受到懷裡的人放鬆了身子，肩膀的衣服滲出鹹味的水，韓勝宇的長陰蓋不住紅的眼睛，小牙咬著嘴唇快要出血。“勝宇對不起。”韓勝宇揪著曹承衍的衣角，哭得上氣不接下氣“但是寶貝啊，你敏感幹嘛不說啊？你不要什麼都自己扛著，我是有點孩子氣，但還是可以依靠我的啊。”韓勝宇把曹承衍拉到還在發冷的身體哽咽著“我想你了。”曹承衍把還在吸鼻子的韓勝宇抱起讓他坐在病床邊“你想要？”韓勝宇雖然生氣，但聽到如此露骨的話也忍不住情慾，紅著臉罵他“我還沒氣完，別搞我。”曹承衍看著韓勝宇泛紅的身體就知道他已經性起了嘴裡還說著傲嬌的話，那就逗逗他“好吧，那我幫你去買吃的。”說完就要走，韓勝宇慌慌張張地伸手抓著曹承衍的手腕“你幹嘛，快來呀！”“我鎖門。”說完曹承衍拿了張椅子坐在韓勝宇面前，按著他的後腦勺吻上他軟糯的雙唇，知道自己被玩的韓勝宇發出嗚嗚聲掙扎著曹承衍的吻“勝宇啊~我也想你了。”聽到小情人委屈的話，再生氣也軟下身，任由曹承衍不斷向前的舌頭敞開雙唇探索自己整齊的白牙，冰涼的手指按摩著燙人的乳首。韓勝宇忍不住發出細細的呻吟，透明的唾液在嘴角流出，色情的畫面令曹承衍加重力度揉搓，酥麻的感覺讓韓勝宇更加敏感，曹承衍把他壓在病床上，嘴巴拉出細細的銀絲。曹承衍迫不及待的解開韓勝宇的釦子，冷白的皮膚下有一串英文 'Don't lock me up' 曹承衍在那裡留下了牙印，再輕舔他的鎖骨，刺痛麻痹的快感讓韓勝宇縮起腳趾，不禁發出聲音。溫熱的舌頭滑過粉色的尖挺，曹承衍下身隔著褲子頂著韓勝宇的胯下。“哥~怎麼辦，我硬了。”曹承衍一臉壞笑拉下韓勝宇的褲子，已經濕淋淋的內褲卡在膝蓋，曹承衍伸手探向內穴，緊縮的內壁夾住他的手指。被納入的火熱刺激，韓勝宇喉結上下活動，意識開始模糊，連曹承衍過分的挑逗都毫無反抗之力，薄汗滲出額角，沾濕乖巧垂下的前陰。韓勝宇的不應期剛過，曹承衍就把三隻手指一次捅進小穴。還沒充分擴張帶來的疼痛把韓勝宇的眼淚逼了出來，帶哭腔的嗚咽聲像催情劑，想夾緊雙腿卻被曹承衍抓住腳腕。韓勝宇放鬆後，曹承衍脫下皮帶，正想把巨物送進穴口，韓勝宇一手握著前頭，用手指按住小孔，硬生生把精液都在裡面“還讓我去飯局嗎？”曹承衍體內的熱氣沒地宣洩，紅著臉求韓勝宇“別，我不敢了。”見愛人辛苦的樣子韓勝宇也捨不得，把粗壯的前頭納入小孔，曹承衍的下身納入一片緊致熾熱，轉身把人抱上病床再一手按著肩膀插到底，軟肉緊緊包覆性器，爽得曹承衍不斷喘著粗氣。深處被撐開，敏感點被磨蹭，韓勝宇一顫一顫地接受，穴口不停吞吐巨物，液體順著大腿流到床鋪上，他大腿的白嫩染上道道紅印，才操幹幾下曹承衍就交代在他的體內。  
“승우아~사랑해”“나도”


End file.
